Rain
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: 'When I reached my window I was prepared glare at the clear droplets streaming down the glass, but what I was unprepared for was exactly what I was looking at. But that didn't mean I didn't like it.'


**.:Rain:.**

**Duncan's POV **

Rain. I always _hated_ it. It was wet, cold, and it only ever put me in a grouchy mood. Seriously! The only thing you could do on a rainy day was stay inside and play video games. But another bad thing about rain? It knocked my power out so I can do that either.

Yeah, rain just flat out _sucks_. It was coming down in buckets, as if purposely trying to tick me off. It wasn't even a freaking lightning storm! There was only _rain_, and the occasional cackle of thunder in the distance.

I let out an annoyed groan as I started walking around my room, looking for anything to do so I could escape the boredom that I was unfairly suffering through right now. Mother Nature must have something against me. I know I've spray painted trees before, but really? This was a totally unfair punishment.

When I reached my window I was prepared glare at the clear droplets streaming down the glass, but what I was unprepared for was exactly what I was looking at.

But that didn't mean I didn't like it.

There, across the street, running all over her yard in a carefree manner, was Courtney Rivers. Her eyes were shut as she looked towards the sky with her arms stretched up at her sides, her entire being spinning around. Her caramel colored hair clung to her smiling face, and her purple and pink tie-dyed t-shirt and jean short shorts were completely soaked and clinging to every curve her body had to offer.

I'd be lying if I said she wasn't hot. I'd also be lying if I said I hadn't had a crush on her for the past two years since she moved in across the street. And now, seeing her like this instead of her usual uptight prissy self, I had a sudden urge to just go out there and kiss her- not that it was an unusual feeling for me, but kissing a girl in the rain? Psh, I'm a criminal for God's sake- I wasn't _that_ cheesy.

A smirk made its infamous way to my lips as slipped on my red converse that were laying at the foot of my bed. I made my way down the stairs and out the door to the shaded porch unnoticed.

I stepped out from the protection of the roof, now getting pelted with cold droplets, but it was a good transition from the sweltering summer heat I had been feeling earlier that morning.

"What's up Princess?" I yelled with smirk so she could hear me over the downpour. I was standing on the sidewalk so that now only the glistening street was in between us.

Courtney suddenly stopped spinning and almost fell over as her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she made eye contact with me. "D-Duncan, what the heck are you _doing_ out here?" she sputtered, walking to her sidewalk as well.

I smirked at her reaction. "To see just why the hell you were dancing in the rain," I answered with a chuckle and drew my arms over my chest. She sent a halfhearted glare my was before taking in my appearance. My once baggy white t-shirt was now clinging to my chest, exposing my muscles. My dark jeans were now almost black because of the absorbed water, and my converse were mud-stained from walking through the grass. As I ran a hair through my hair, I also noted that my green Mohawk was now limp and lifeless as it spread out into the rest of my hair, giving no clear definition of where the Mohawk started and where it cut off.

"I was out here because I happen to like the rain," Courtney stated matter of factly as she crossed her arms. "I _was_ a CIT, so I tend like all kinds of weather." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her last comment. Of course I know you're a freaking CIT, you brag about it every God damn second!

"Right, that _totally_ explains why you were running around like a five year old," I shot back, sarcasm dripping off my tongue like venom.

"Shut up!" That was always the response I got from her when she was too flustered to come up with anything better to say. I like making her speechless, it boosts my ego to see her confused like that just because I said something.

"I'm proud of you though sweetheart," I said with a smirk. That earned a questioning look from her that basically said 'I'm gonna stare at you with this 'WTF' face until you tell me what the heck you're talking about you crazy idiot.'

"You've finally got that pole out of your ass." Her emotions were quickly replaced with ones filled with rage, annoyance, and...amusement? Must be the damn rain. It's making my vision blurry.

"Didn't have one up there in the first place, _sweetheart_," she retorted with a smirk.

Wait. _Smirk?_ Maybe the rain really wasn't blurring my vision...

"And, what did you say your reason for coming out in the rain was? And don't play off that bull that you like rain, because if I remember correct, you were always complaining about how horrid is was," Courtney accused, eying me curiously. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? 'Oh, I came out here because I saw you running around in a skin tight shirt and felt like kissing you?' Fuck _no._ I treasure my balls too much to say that.

"Just to...see why you were out here." In all honesty, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

The smirk on her devious lips only got wider and amused as she stared slowly walking across the street of the subdivision. "Actually, I have another theory." It took all my energy not to run up to her an ravage her in the middle of the street. She was dripping wet, had skin tight clothes, and was walking extremely slow and seductively (even if she didn't notice it), towards me.

"_I_ think you came out here, because it's pretty obvious you like me." She stopped a few feet in front of me, that God awful look on her face making me want to just run and hide. Was that how she felt whenever I smirked at her like that? Was it really that intimidating?

I decided playing along would do me more good than running like a coward back to my room. With a shrug I said, "So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?" I was daring her to make a move for once, daring her to try.

Courtney's expression faltered for a moment, giving me some confidence. Like I said, ego boosts are always acceptable.

"This." She walked closer to me, ending two inches from my face. Slowly, _hesitantly_, she moved her arms up and placed them around my neck. In order to not show how proud of her _and_ myself I was, I kept a stoic face. Courtney started leaning in and closing her eyes, as I did the same. But somewhere along the lines (much to my displeasure) she stopped and pulled back to where she started. She placed one of her hands on my cheek, and tapped if playfully, leaving me bewildered and shocked.

"You're way too cocky for your own good." She let out a tiny giggle and, before she let go of me, placed a light kiss on my cheek. With that, she gave me a small smile and turned away to walk back to her house.

Rain was so bittersweet.

**This...was probably the most random and pointless one shot I've written in a while. xD I started writing this somewhere back in December, got half way through, didn't know how to end it, left it half done, then just finished it yesterday. I'm such a procrastinator. :P And I'm going to try to get LFS out sometime this week, the chapter is realllyyyy long. -_- Also, more HitsuHina one shots are in the making! xD Damn, I'm too obsessed with that couple. :3 hehe.**

**Please review, they make me smileeee! :D**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx **


End file.
